La mente de laney
by chica sin nombre
Summary: Corey se enamora de una nueva laney, cierta peliroja debe evitar que salga a la luz un secreto que aria que sus amigos la desprecien
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas lectores, iniciare este fic basado en una imagen que vi por ahí mientras estaba aburrida, denme su opinión si no les gusta lo cancelare **

La mente de laney

-¿Podre salir algún día?-dijo muy tímida la laney dulce

-no a menos que Corey nos pida una cita que es tan probable que pase como que deje de existir en la cabeza de esta estúpida- dijo laney ruda con una voz fría

-No me han dejado salir desde los 7 solo pido salir un día y ver a mis amigos ¿puedo?-respondió con la cabeza baja "dulce"

Veamos es solo un día y da un buen punto no sale desde hace 6 años Corey y los chicos no lo notaran ya que mañana es nuestro cumpleaños, supongo que puede decir que se siente muy bien pero debe actuar solo un poco feliz; no dejaras de actuar un poco ruda y actúa como si te incomodara la ropa-dijo la laney inteligente

-¿Por qué?

-Eres tan boba que de seguro te pondrás vestido y odiamos lo vestidos, di que mama te obligo por tu cumpleaños solo así saldrás-dijo alzando un puño ruda

-Bien

Alto-dijo apareciendo de las sombras Lenny

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?-dijo inteligente

-Soy la representación de la tristeza, la inseguridad, el miedo y los secretos de laney-dijo Lenny con una voz sin emoción

-¿Y por qué tú?-dijo molesta ruda

-Soy la única persona que sabe los secretos de laney - he compartido muchas risas con ella- sale un espejo de la nada donde se ve a Laney y Lenny riendo- Buenos momentos- el espejo cambia a laney abrazando a Lenny - y malos- Cambia a laney llorando y abrazando a Lenny mientras dice: ya no puedo más-pero solo yo los he compartido ni Corey ni los gemelos lo han hecho laney tiene un lado oscuro

-Y yo lo representó- grito la laney ruda

-No, yo lo hago, tú eres como su escudo, me ocultas a mí tras una máscara de fortaleza

-Como sea-se aleja muy enojada

-¿y por qué no quieres que salga?-dijo intrigada

-Representó al miedo y tú eres un miedo de laney

-¡¿yo?!

-si, de que seas mejor que ella, que le agrades más a sus amigos, de que Corey se enamore de ti por ser más dulce

-Por favor solo quiero ser libre

-lo entiendo pero causaras dolor, no es seguro pero lo presiento- el espejo se pone en blanco- atraviésalo y saldrás

-estoy segura de que así no se hace-dijo con duda

-salgo mucho más que los demás se lo que hago-dice un poco enojado

-bien-entra al espejo.

Laney despierta con una sonrisa y una lagrima

-¿Qué paso?-ve donde esta-lo logre por fin salí- empezó a brincar en su cama después de unos segundos se detiene-cálmate recuerda que dijo Lenny no quiero que el salga más de lo debido- va a su armario- ¿Por qué no tiene linda ropa? Creo que tendré que usar esta- se pone su ropa habitual- bien debo actual normal-va a un espejo parecido al que Lenny uso- ruda ¿me puedes ayudar?-laney ruda aparece en el espejo

-bien torpe, reniégale a Corey si dice algo incoherente o tiene planes locos pero al final acéptalo, si Lenny te cita bueno el pelirrojo se encarga de eso-aparece Lenny

-tomare el control si mi yo real quiere que se vean o si aparece en la fiesta

-gracias-se aleja del espejo, va por su bajo-espero recordar cómo se toca esto-se pone enfrente de unas partituras y conecta el bajo al amplificador-veamos-comienza a tocar mientras cantaba

**Los malaventurados no lloran (panda)**

Sé que está en algún lugar mejor  
donde no hay abuso fuera de este mundo  
quiero encontrar el medio para yo  
poder hablar con ella poder decirle a ella  
que aquí todo está peor  
que al igual que ella mi voluntad también murió  
le quiero platicar que todo sale mal  
que yo la alcanzaría  
teniendo la oportunidad.  
Sé que ella se siente mejor  
allá no hay suplicio sería muy impulsivo  
el utilizar el medio y llegar a lo desconocido sentirla al lado mío  
y decir que todo está peor  
que al igual que ella  
mi esperanza se murió la quiero abrazar  
que todo sea igual mi vida ya es tan  
gris que el dolor nunca más se marchara...  
Me vendría bien recordar  
debo yo recordar  
y sentir ser mejor es mejor  
no creer en el amor  
así como le hago yo.  
La debería de odiar  
por dejarme aquí  
pero ella no escogió  
soy un simple amante loco

Yo que aprendido mi lección...  
Sé que está en algún lugar mejor  
donde no hay abuso fuera de este mundo  
quiero encontrar el medio para yo

Poder hablar con ella poder decirle a ella  
que aquí todo está peor

Que al igual que ella mi voluntad también murió  
la quiero saludar a su oído suspirar

Por mientras yo la extraño mi vida  
desvanece más

-wow no recordaba que tocaba tan bien-dejo su bajo y lo desconecto pero no vio que Corey estaba escondido detrás de la puerta

-¿Cómo que no recordaba que tocaba tan bien?, después descubriré eso, ahora a actuar como si acabara de llegar- esconde detrás de el una pequeña caja negra con un listón rojo y entra al cuarto-Hola lanes

-Hola Corey-dijo tratando de ocultar su alegría ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo-¿Qué tienes detrás de ti?

-algo para ti, cierra los ojos-laney obedece y Corey pone la caja frete a ella-ábrelos-laney los abre lentamente y ve la caja

-Gracias core-toma la caja y la abre, era un collar que decía L y debajo "Juntos", en un corazón partido a la mitad lo mira unos segundos y se lo pone- es hermoso ¿y la otra mitad?-Corey saca debajo de su camisa la otra mitad que decía C y debajo "por siempre", lo une al de laney-

-recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos-separa el collar y abraza a laney-feliz cumpleaños

-muchas gracias-dijo sonrojada

-no es por nada-sonrió muy dulce mente

**¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les guste este fic, estoy trabajando en un comic Laney x Lenny (no me maten) estaba buscando videos por YouTube y encontré una canción llamada "cuídala bien" y se me ocurrió el fic digan si quieren que lo haga o lo cancele sin más que decir bye**

**-Chica sin nombre**


	2. Fiesta

**Hola, volví, no estoy muerta por cierto, lamento estar tan inactiva, pero tengo solo una computadora y apenas la puedo usar, como sea, aquí les tengo otra parte de "LA MENTE DE LANEY"**

Pov Laney

-Me tengo que ir señorita, vuelvo en 15 minutos, Espera aquí.- Dijo Corey mirando su reloj.

-Claro, no tardes- Dije feliz, salió de mi cuarto y me senté en mi cama, mi mejor amigo sigue con migo, me dio un hermoso regalo y como es mama sé que me ara una linda fiesta

15 minutos después

Corey volvió y usaba su short naranja con una camisa blanca y una corbata

-Que elegante- Dije jugando y los dos reímos

-Ven, te tengo una sorpresa- me llevo al garaje para mi sorpresa, no sabía bien que era pero tenía un buen presentimiento. ¿Qué tanto habrán cambiado los gemelos? ¿Y mi mama? ¿Y mi papá? ¿Mi mama seguirá preparando ese pastel de chocolate? ¿Aún están mis amigos?

-Bien, Laney, te pondré esta venda- Dijo Corey, asentí con la cabeza y deje que la colocara, me tomo de la mano y me guio, escuche la puerta del garaje abrir y me siguió guiando.- Bien, quítatela- Me quite la venda de los ojos y vi a los gemelos, y a mis padres. Los gemelos usaban un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca, una corbata y un chaleco, mi mama llevaba un vestido azul y mi papa usaba un traje negro.

-¡Sorpresa!- Gritaron todos. Kon había subido de peso y Kin no creció mucho desde la última vez que los vi, mi mama seguía igual de hermosa y con su lindo cabello largo solo que esta vez estaba ondulado, papa en realidad no cambio nada, su sonrisa, su peinado, su estilo, todo en él es igual.

-Aww, gracias a todos, son los mejores- Corrí y los abrace a todos, me miraron algo extraño- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nos estas abrasando, solo abrazas a Corey y es muy pocas veces- Dijo Kin, ya lo eche a perder, ruda, ¿Por qué no estás aquí?

-Lo siento, me siento muy feliz- Dije dejando de abrazarlos y sonriendo leve mente, me llego un olor muy rico, se me hacía familiar pero no lo reconocía.- ¿Eso es?...- Mire la mesa-¡Pastel de chocolate!- Corey se rio un poco, cori hacia el postre y lo vi como si yo fuera una niña pequeña

-Tiene años que no te preparo uno, se cuanto lo amas así que volví a hacerlo- Dijo mi mama, esto era perfecto, pastel, mis amigos y familia con migo, lástima que es solo un día.- Y te traje algo más, pero no rezongues y póntelo cuando te lo de

-¿Qué es?- Pregunte, no soy nada buena adivinando, mi mama fue por una caja a la mesa de regalos y me la dio, la abrí y vi un hermoso vestido color negro, quería brincar de felicidad pero levantaría más sospechas.- ¿Me lo tengo que poner?

-Laney- Dijo mi mama seria, ¡Podre usar un vestido!

-Está bien- Dije rezongando.- ¿Me puedo cambiar en el baño, Corey?

-Claro- Dijo mi amigo peli azul, entre al baño y me cambie, el vestido me quedaba perfecto, las mangas me llegaban unos centímetros arriba de los hombros, dejaba ver mis clavículas, y me llegaba hasta la rodilla. Salí y todos se me quedaron viendo, me sentí rara al tener tantas miradas sobre mí.

\- Te vez hermosa hija- Dijo mi papa, mi mama solo sonrió y me abrazo

-feliz cumpleaños-Me dejo de abrazar.-Sé que no te gustan los vestidos pero quiero que uses ese al menos hoy.

-Está bien mama- Dije sonriendo, mire a Corey y a los gemelos, pero Corey me llamo mucho la atención, me miraba con una sonrisa extraña, mi corazón se aceleró, ese chico me gusta desde hace años.

-No podemos quedarnos, trabajo amor- Dijo papá, la verdad no me importaba, estaría con mis amigos ¿No?

-No se preocupen, estaré con los chicos- Me besaron la frente y se fueron.- Bien ¿Qué quieren hacer?

-¡Verdad o reto!- Gritaron los gemelos, Kin fue por una botella y nos sentamos en el piso, Kon la giro y la botella apunto a Corey

-¿Verdad o reto?- Pregunto Kon, movía sus dedos como un villano de caricatura

-Reto- Dijo mi amigo, los gemelos pensaban y de repente se miraron como si fueran las personas más brillantes de la historia.

-¡BESA A LANEY!- Gritaron, yo me puse roja y mire muy molesta a los chicos, si no fuera porque odio golpear los mataría. Me puse nerviosa ¿Y si lo hacía? Corey también se sonrojo, ¡Salgo por primera vez en años y me hacen esto!

-Vamos viejo, no se pongan así, ni que fuera la primera vez que se besan- Dijo Kon, no sabía de qué hablaban hasta que recordé cuando ruda beso por accidente a Corey

-¡¿Y ustedes como lo saben?!- Grito Corey tan rojo como mi cabello, tome una roca que estaba junto a mí y estaba a punto de golpearlos pero Kon volteo así que la escondí detrás de mí y me puse enfrente de ellos

-Las grupis tienen una página de fans y publicaron su foto besándose- Dijo mostrando su celular, Corey y yo volteamos la mirada, de repente sonó una actualización en la página de fans, miramos el celular y era una foto de los cuatro en ese momento. Vimos por la ventana y ahí estaban Kate y Allie con sus celulares tomando fotos, Corey cerró las cortinas y volvió algo confundido a sentarse con nosotros.

-¿Okey?...a lo que estábamos, bésala hombre- Dijo Kin, debo reconsiderar mis amistades. Como escuche decir a Candy Jams una vez "Este chico me trae coo coo" pero no puedo evitar negarme, ¡El chico que amo desde hace años me puede besar!

-Está bien- Dijo Corey, iba a gritar cuando él ya me estaba besando, cerré los ojos y cientos de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, gente llorando, personas con miedo, mis amigos asustados y molestos, varias voces se escuchaban muy rápido

_-¡Te lo dije!_

_-¡¿Qué eres tú?!_

_-Tengo miedo_

_-No sé qué hacer _

_-No es lo que piensas_

_-Lenny…lo siento_

_-¡Todo es mi culpa! _

Corey me dejo de besar y abrí los ojos algo confundida, no sabía lo que paso, esas voces me dejaron aterrada, ¿Quién me gritaba? ¿Quién quiere saber que soy? ¿De qué tenía miedo?

Deje de pensar en eso y note que los gemelos solo nos veían mientras se reían, Corey y yo estábamos sonrojados.

-A veces me dan tantas ganas de golpearlos – Dije parándome de puntas para estar a la altura de los gemelos.

-Awww, eres tan pequeña, nunca te paras de puntas.- Dijo Corey abrazándome haciendo que nuestras caras queden juntas.

-Son un amorts- Dijo Kon jugando, a los pocos segundos todos nos reíamos del chiste tan tonto de Kon.

-Wow, Laney se rio, usa vestido y no ha dicho nada sarcastico ¡Ahora si va a ser el fin del mundo!- Grito Kin corriendo como loco, no pude evitar volver a reír.

\- Solo…me siento diferente-Dije bajando la mirada

-Pues diferente eres linda- Dijo Corey, me sonroje y reí nerviosa ¡Le parezco linda!

El día paso lleno de bromas y juegos… y con un muy raro Kin vestido de gallina como venganza, los chicos comenzaron a tomar fotos y me tomaron una mientras comía pastel, trate de quitarles el celular pero usaron a mi peor enemigo… Corey levanto su mano muy alto para que no lo alcanzara.

-Si no fuera ilegal te comería- Para mi desgracia callo la noche, Corey nos invitó quedarnos a dormir en su casa y todos aceptamos. Pusimos unas bolsas para dormir en el cuarto de Corey y pusimos una película en su televisor.

-Tengo mucho…- Bostece y me acosté en el hombro de Corey.

-¿Sueño?

-Sí, algo- Dije volviendo a bostezar, Corey me coloco delicadamente en mi bolsa para dormir y me tapo con las cobijas.

-Duerme, ese par ya lo hizo- Dijo señalando a los gemelos quienes dormían uno sobre otro, cerré los ojos y dormí después de ver a Corey apagando el televisor y caminando a su cama.

(N/A: Lo siguiente será lo que pasa en la mente de Laney)

_-No puedo creer que el día acabara tan pronto- Dijo dulce enfrente del espejo que le permitía entrar a su pequeño encierro.- Muy bien, devuelta a ser solo un recuerdo- Trato de entrar pero el espejo no funciono.- ¿Pero qué?... Lenny, Lenny me escuchas, esto no sirve- Lenny apareció del otro lado del espejo algo confundido, atravesó el espejo sin problemas._

_-Debes estar aturdida por salir después de tanto tiempo, solo entra, las demás están ahí para preguntarte lo que hiciste.- Dijo Lenny, tomo la mano de dulce y la arrastro para pasar junto con ella pero siguió sin pasar.- ¡ ¿Qué rayos hiciste dulce?! _

**-Chica sin nombre**


	3. Visiones

**Importante:**

**Hola chicos, he dejado abandonadas casi todas mis historias porque no me sentía de humor para escribir ¡Pero ahora sí! antes que nada, si lees esto deja tu comentario, no importa lo que sea, solo déjalo, quiero probar algo y para eso necesito que, si lees esta historia dejes, aunque sea una letra en la caja de Reviws, okey, sin más al fic.**

-¡¿Que rayos hiciste Dulce?!- grito Lenny enfadado a la adorable Laney quien estaba asustada y confundida ¿Que había salido mal?

-N-no tengo idea- dijo Dulce temblorosa. _Causaras dolor, no es seguro, pero lo presiento_-. El miedo- dijo finalmente después de un silencio.

-¡Sabia que dejarte salir era mala idea!- grito Lenny causándole miedo a Dulce ¿Porque todo siempre le salía mal?-. _¡Te lo dije!_

-_Lenny... lo siento_\- respondió sin pensar, y de inmediato se le vino a la mente esas escenas que vio cuando Corey la beso causándole un fuerte mareo haciendo que cayera de sentón.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto ayudándola a levantarse. Ella asintió poniéndose en pie. Sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar.

-Hoy Corey me beso- dijo con respiracion agitada-. Vi muchas cosas raras, te vi diciéndome "Te lo dije" y a mi diciendo "Lo siento" exactamente así, fue muy raro.

-¡Por esto no puedes pasar idiota!- grito Lenny sobando su sien-. Voy por las demás, tu siéntate.

Dulce se sentó sin comprender mucho ¿Que tenía que ver el beso con Corey con las visiones y el no poder entrar? Maldita ansia de poder salir.

-Bien ¿que nos querías enseñar?- pregunto ruda molesta. Lenny salió del espejo y obligo a Dulce a levantarse y la tomo de la mano. Lenny entro sin problemas, excepto su mano la cual sostenía la de Dulce, empezó a jalarla, pero por más que intentara no pasaba-. ¡¿Porque no pasa?!

-A esto me refería con que causaría dolor, ella materializo un miedo de Laney, y por ende no la deja pasar- suspiro soltando a Dulce-. Ustedes saben el secreto de Laney, muchos miedos harán que explote, pero gracias a este solo hace falta que unos cuantos más salgan, este es el mayor miedo de Laney, y ella- señalo a la chica que no pasaba-. Está en peligro, debemos pensar rápido, a menos que quieran matar a todo Peaceville.

-Bien, si el que Dulce sea más querida que ella es un miedo, debe actuar como Ruda, nada de vestidos, palabras tiernas, pucheros ¡Nada!- dijo Inteligente caminando de un lado a otro-. Se fría.

-¿Y si en realidad la quieren más que a mí?- Ruda no parecía molesta por eso, ni triste, solo tomaba precauciones, lo que era el trabajo de Inteligente.

-¿Se te ocurre otro plan?- pregunto Inteligente frustrada. Lenny suspiro y paso los dedos por su cabello.

-Es lo único que nos queda, si esto no funciona, rueguen porque no mueran muchas personas- pasaron la noche explicándole a Dulce el secreto de Laney, ya que ella no tenía mucho conocimiento de eso, además de cómo actuar como ruda y que estarían del otro lado del espejo para asegurarse de que no hiciera estupideces... Su vida era un sin fin de errores, y esto lo demostraba cada vez más.

_-Pues diferente te vez linda_

_**-¡¿Porque él no me mira así?! ¡Siempre prefieren a una versión diferente de mí!... quiero que me ame.**_

**Aviso muy importante, lee:**

**Bueno, lo repito de nuevo por si ignoraron el otro aviso: ¡Comenten cualquier cosa! lo necesito, enserio. Y Algo más, necesito varios Oc para una historia que estoy trabajando, dejen su oc en los comentarios si quieren salir (No todos saldrán) ¡ayuden a la causa! (Momento de autospam: visita chica sin nombre en facebook) sin más que decir, bye.**


End file.
